


（笙生贺）听说德拉科被哈利上了？！pwp   abo

by dadoujun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 脐橙产乳生子想象捆绑（？）





	（笙生贺）听说德拉科被哈利上了？！pwp   abo

斯莱特林级长寝室，德拉科坐在椅子上，两手交握，嘴里念念不停，后背的衣服被冷汗浸湿，白色衬衫上多了一片汗渍，外面传来“哐哐哐”的砸门声，隐约能听到敲门者在大口破骂。感谢教父的强力锁门咒，德拉科想，感谢阿拉霍洞开不是万能的，感谢梅林，感谢斯莱特林。寝室外，没有一个斯莱特林的学生，走廊上充满了黄油啤酒的香味，高年级的自动避险，免得引火上身，低年级则被高年级拽走。  
哈利用力砸门，“德拉科，你他妈给我开门！你还是不是个alpha，我一个发情Omega送上门来你都不要，开门！我知道你在里面！有胆子撩我没胆子开门吗！”屋里，每说一句话，德拉科就会抖一下。作为斯莱特林的级长，作为理论上食物链顶端的alpha，遇到送上门的Omega，还是发情版，早就失去理智扑上去，进入，标记，把他变成自己的所有物了，就算不标记，打一炮也不亏——这种推测只会来自入学不到一星期的一年级小崽子。稍微知道德拉科和哈利的事迹的人都会告诫小萌新们：离哈利和德拉科远一点。  
可以这么说，德拉科怕哈利，童年阴影都不足以概括。双方长辈关系还不错，两个人自然一起长大，竹马竹马。德拉科很胆小，他怕虫子，但是哈利不怕，所以德拉科认为哈利是最勇敢的人。德拉科小的时候像个小姑娘，长得白白嫩嫩，留的妹妹头，圆圆的脸嫩的能掐出水，有的时候纳西莎会给他穿上裙子，以抚慰没有女儿的失落，虽然卢修斯认为男子汉不能穿裙子，但看到穿蓬蓬裙的小龙水汪汪的灰色眼睛和爱妻开心的笑容时，小龙爸爸保持沉默。哈利，泥小子一个，经常和韦斯莱双子混，打架基本上少不了他，一开始莉莉还担心儿子仗势欺人，但后来发现维护对象基本上是马尔福家小儿子的时候也就不再管什么了。还半开玩笑半认真的和纳西莎一起给两个孩子定了娃娃亲。见过两个孩子的，基本上没人会否认哈利会是Alpha，而德拉科是omega。他们自己也是这么认为的，直到十一岁那年，两人分化了。  
德拉科生日在前，生日宴过后，他竟然分化为alpha！这可把卢修斯高兴坏了，冲到家族画室对着列祖列宗一顿感谢。哈利闷闷不乐，软软香香的德拉科就要慢慢长成肌肉男了，而且两个alpha相爱，信息素都会互相排斥。直到生日宴后，哈利分化成了Omega！  
没分化的时候，德拉科还想自己以后要嫁给哈利，他一定是波特家族最尊贵，最得体的家主伴侣，分化之后德拉科慌了，马尔福家难道要迎来一个打的过alpha，面无表情捏死虫子的Omega伴侣？！哪一天惹恼了哈利，自己怎么死的都不知道！  
德拉科害怕了，他开始躲哈利，从一年级入学到他当上级长。哈利则对ao之分不是很看重，德拉科是德拉科就行了。德拉科躲着他，他就去找德拉科，听课坐一起，吃饭坐一起。有个斯莱特林的omega看不起哈利对德拉科死缠烂打，当着哈利的面故意讽刺他不要脸，哈利面无表情走过，后来那个人再见到他，缩的像个鹌鹑。这件事后，所有的流言蜚语消失不见，老油条们只会警告新生远离德拉科和哈利，以及不要喜欢上他们之中任何一个。  
德拉科怂，但那是对哈利；哈利脾气好，但你不能骂德拉科，毕竟不是每一个Omega都能一个人打翻十几个高年级alpha，只因为他们聊天时有人说了一句德拉科小白脸，众人哄笑。  
哈利发情了。  
哈利不想用抑制剂，所以他跑到级长寝室找德拉科，但是该死的那个家伙竟然敢锁门！哈利咬牙，边咒骂边敲门，忍着发情期的热潮，该死的，有什么东西流出来了，哈利不安的夹紧腿。更使劲敲门了。德拉科也很纠结，他还是过不了心里那个坎，把哈利放在弱者的位置上，德拉科根本不知道该怎么对待哈利，爸爸从小就告诉他Omega很弱小，让他保护好自己，但现在他作为一个alpha，根本不知道该如何保护哈利。他胆小，懦弱，也傲慢孤独，贵族有的通病他都有，哈利是他的太阳。  
德拉科喜欢哈利吗？  
喜欢！哈利太好了，他根本就配不——  
砰——！  
德拉科猛地抬头，门坏了，或者说，四分五裂，五马分尸。哈利拿着魔杖，站在门口喘着粗气，冷笑道“很好，死白鼬，你真棒。”  
“你，你怎么——”  
“我怎么了，我来上你！力劲松懈！”  
德拉科四肢无力的摊在椅子上，被哈利轻而易举抱到床上，扯下两人的领带把德拉科的手分别绑在两边的床柱上。德拉科一脸惊恐的看着哈利对他施了一个四分五裂——为了脱衣服。  
“会死人的疤头！”  
“闭嘴，秃头！”  
哈利跨坐在德拉科腰腹上，少年身材修长，只有一层薄薄的肌肉，清甜的青苹果信息素遇上黄油啤酒的一瞬间变得极具攻击性，但马上萎靡下去，任由黄油啤酒的味道占据大半屋子。  
哈利俯下身亲吻德拉科，舌头钻进对方嘴里，在里面肆虐，有时抓到舌头就嗦的滋滋响。少年人不经情事，哪有什么吻技，有时候牙齿磕到嘴唇也是常事。哈利的手也没有闲着，他解开德拉科的裤子，露出被挑起性趣的小德拉科，一点一点的，还吐着水。哈利放过德拉科的嘴，一路向下吻去，划过胸膛，舌尖在肚脐打了个转，刺激的还在大口呼吸的德拉科身子猛地一抖，呻吟出声。哈利与小德拉科胜利会师，粉粉嫩嫩的却分量十足。“真可爱”哈利说着一口含住龟头，舌尖勾过马眼。  
“嘶——！”德拉科的头抬起又因为被束缚而重重落在枕头上，太刺激，这太过了，德拉科想。  
平常他只会叫着哈利的名字自慰，小德拉科只见过五指姑娘哪受过这么大的礼遇。德拉科舒服点瞬间眼角就红了，青苹果的味道猛地爆发，瞬间盖过了黄油啤酒，哈利被熏得有一瞬间失神，定了定神继续和小德拉科相亲相爱。  
哈利努力吞吐着，但还是太大了，他伸出手抚摸揉捏两个卵蛋，有时用手撸动没办法吞进去的部分。忍着呕吐的欲望做了几次深喉。德拉科根本没有力气挣脱束缚，只能舒服的呻吟，阴茎使劲往哈利嘴里戳，阴茎越涨越大，马眼不断流出的液体被哈利舔掉，他觉得自己被一个温暖又霸道的信息素包围着，后穴更湿了，好像顺着大腿根往下流，腿一软差点没跪住，满面潮红，满脑子就是眼前的阴茎。  
过了一会儿，哈利觉得差不多了，就放开了手里的硬铁，它比刚才更大更硬了，像一块烙铁，青筋虬结，直立立的站着。  
“shit！”德拉科不满的怒哄，太少了，他不想从那个温暖柔软的地方出去，他的哈利那么好，是的，他的，哈利是他的没有人能看到他这个样子，没有人能染指！很快他就没有时间胡思乱想了，因为下身被更紧更热的东西包围了。  
“嘶——”两人一同吸气，太紧了，完全没有扩张过的处子穴被超出正常尺寸的阴茎戳入，两个人都不好受。“放——放松点，哈利，我快被你夹断了。”“我他妈也想，你的棍子怎么这么大！”“大，大才能满足你，你先别动！等等，等等，对，放松，哈利，放松。”哈利深呼吸，慢慢放松后穴。哈利没有选择全部吞下，他停在一半的位置就不在往下了，然后开始上下吞吐，这个位置对他来说刚刚好，舒服又不会太有冲击力。  
哈利被alpha的信息素刺激的脑子也不太清醒，一直说着“我在操你，德拉科，是我在操你！舒服吗，还要吗？”德拉科哪里受过这刺激，舒服的眼泪都出来了，呻吟不断，喊着哈利快一点。  
德拉科快要恨死霍格沃兹的校服了，怎么会有领带这么罪恶的设计！他想去抚摸面前这具美好的肉体。哈利的乳头粉粉的，周围干干净净没有一根胸毛，等他们结婚，哈利怀了孩子，乳房会变大，但也不会太大，一只手就能握住，尺寸刚好，孩子生下来，它们就能泌乳了，前三天孩子还不能喝奶，哈利会涨的生疼，床单上有着点点奶渍，后来哈利实在忍不住了，晚上他处理完事情回家，他会红着脸要求他帮他把里面的东西吸出来......  
想着想着，德拉科觉得领带的结松了，德拉科趁哈利不注意，解开束缚，腰部用力把硬挺全部送进哈利的体内。“啊——！”哈利被重重击在敏感点，后穴紧缩，差点让德拉科缴械，小腹绷紧，身子后仰，脖颈绷出好看的弧度。德拉科顺势翻身把他压在身下，大力抽插。  
德拉科根本不满足生殖腔外的触碰，刚才的想象让他发疯，脑子里只有进入他，标记他，让他和我结婚，给我生孩子这样的念头。德拉科的姿势大开大合，每一次都打在生殖腔上，哈利又疼又爽，哭出声来。渐渐地，生殖腔被打开一条小缝儿，德拉科用力一挺就进入了这个初始之地。哈利爽的翻白眼，现在的他完全没有刚才的硬气，除了呻吟基本上发不出任何声音。德拉科的抽插力度极大，房间里充斥着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，其中还夹杂着淫糜的水声，德拉科每一次抽出都会带出来一点软肉，小穴已经红肿的不成样子，生殖腔更是一碰就疼，德拉科抽插的速度越来越快，而后把哈利翻过身，一口咬上后颈的腺体，阴茎在生殖腔内成结，然后把精液全部射进哈利体内。过量的痛感和快感交织，哈利彻底晕过去了......  
“我爱你，哈利，你是我的，你一定是有史以来马尔福家最优秀的家主伴侣。”德拉科抚开哈利被汗水浸湿的头发露出带着伤疤的额头，那是七岁时，哈利为了他和西莫打架留下的......  
第二天，格兰芬多的小王子没有来吃饭的消息瞬间传遍霍格沃兹，据说校长室有争执的声音......


End file.
